Bruce
Bruce the Shark is the titular primary antagonist of the 1974 best-selling novel Jaws by Peter Benchley, and it's 1975 critically-acclaimed summer blockbuster adaption of the same name directed by Steven Spielberg. He is a 25 foot long, 3 ton Great White Shark who kills anything by eating, because of the hunger drains too quickly, it cannot stop eating because of it's intention to survive in the marine environment. Depiction Bruce is a giant Great white shark (scientifically called Carcharodon carcharias) who eats anything in his path. In the book, Bruce is 20 feet (6 meters) long while in the film, Hooper estimated Bruce to be 20 feet (6 meters), but Quint estimated Bruce's length to be at 25 feet (7.6 meters), and weighing 2.7 metric tons (3 short tons). History First Attacks and the Bounty One night in Amity Island, a bunch of college and high school students are having a beach party, where a girl named Chrissie Watkins and a guy named Tom Cassidy share eye contact. Chrissie decides to go skinny dipping in the ocean, but Tom passes out due to drinking. "More coming soon". Finding the shark's tooth and Fourth of July "Coming soon". Hunting "Coming soon". Nightfall "Coming soon". Final Battle "Coming soon". Victims Jaws *1: Chrissie Watkins *2: Pippin (dog) *3: Alex Kintner *4: Ben Gardner *5: Estuary Lifeguard *6: Captain Quint Jaws (Novel) *1: Christie Watkins *2: Alex Kintner *3: An elderly bather *4: Ben Gardner *5: Matt Hooper *6: Captain Quint Appearances in other media *The Shark appears in numerous episodes of Family Guy. **In the episode, The Father, the Son and the Holy Fonz, he stars in Jaws V: Fire Island. Trivia * Bruce is the only animal character (in fact, the only villain not portrayed by a human being) to occupy any slot in the Villains' half of "AFI's 100 Years... Heroes and Villains". * It is unknown why Jaws only attacks humans, especially in the second to fourth films. * Bruce was named after Spielberg's lawyer, Bruce Raymor. * The great white shark from Finding Nemo, was named Bruce after this shark. Gallery Quint.jpg|Quint after the Shark has finished with him Jaws.jpg Jaws_(Family_Guy).jpg|Jaws with the voice of the Southern gray man Bruce in Family Guy Jaws_the_Shark.jpg Jaws4deathcrap10.jpg|Bruce sinks to the bottom of the sea after the explosion Jaw.png|Jaw of Amagi Brilliant Park doing a Shout Out of Jaws Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Sea Monsters Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Titular Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Hungry Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Males Category:Predator Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Villains from adaptations of novels Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Fish Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thriller Villains Category:Teams Category:Mutilators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Evil Families Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Universal Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Giant Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cannibals Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Villains who killed the hero Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villians of terror Category:Fighter Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Friend Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Sharks Category:Dangerous villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Vengeful Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Amoral